koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Arlong/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Arlong. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Let me teach you how hopelessly unmatched you are!" *"Inferior humans! You think you can beat a fishman?!" *"Bring as thousands as you like! I'll rip them all apart!" *"How's this game grab you...?" *"Clever little bastard..." *"I'm gonna show you hell! No one can defeat me!" *"Hmph... So that's it, huh?" *"Ha ha ha ha! Let me give you a tour of hell!" *"You guys really think you can beat us?" *"You say something...?" *"My precious partner... You're getting a bit too riled up!" *"Inferior human... Don't give me your nonsense!" *"Enough, humans! Quake in horror at us fishmen!" *"Ha ha ha! You got guts! Or you realised escape is futile!" *"Ha ha ha! Teach 'em a lesson! They're just puny humans!" *"Hey, back me up!" *"What can you inferior humans do to me?!" *"Sure messed that one up..." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Let's show these fools how useless it is to resist!" *"This awful play has finished!" *"Shahahaha! I'll make an example out of you!" *"Shahahaha! How brave! Don't you understand it's useless whether you fight or flee?" *"Shahahaha! Burn it into their eyes! This is the fate of all who defy the world's strongest race!" *"We are the “supreme race”! Shahahahaha!" *"Curses. Take what you deserve, scum." *"This is the difference between men and fishmen. Hurry up and die!" *"What did you say...?" *"Congratulations! We will rule here as well." *"Do you really think you can beat us?" *"This will be our territory from this day on!" *"I'll unleash hell on you... Nobody can stop me!" *"Damn you...! I'll destroy you someday...!" *"Can the inferior race actually do something...?!" *"Thanks for coming..." *"Impossible... For me to fold against an inferior race...!" *"Hey, the base is in trouble!" One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 *"Shahahahaha! Turn this into a bloodbath!" *"This battle isn't over yet... Let's get outta here!" *"Show them just how superior us fishmen are...!!!" *"No matter what the situation, the supreme species never fails!" *"We gotta draw the line somewhere. Let's end this once and for all...!" *"I'm going too." *"Shahahaha! I'll make an example out of you!" *"This is the difference between men and fishmen. Hurry up and die!" *"Neither you nor any other human can kill me!" *"Shahahaha! Burn it into their eyes! This is the fate of all who defy the world's strongest race!" *"If anyone should understand what it's like to be discriminated by humans, it's you." *"A Marine that can't be bribed. I should get rid of you immediately." *"It looks like the enemy has drifted this way... Let's put a stop to them." *"Shahahaha! Show them! Show them that they're mere humans!" *"Shahahaha! So you're my opponent. You're even lower than the average human worm!" *"Shahahaha! Well, aren't you something! Do as you like!" *"You got 1000 of those weaklings. They're no match for the likes of us!" *"The useless crew of a useless captain... What do you think you can do to me?" *"A useless lump like you, captaining a ship? This I've gotta see for myself..." *"See that human?! That is the man who possesses the height of fishmen power!" *"If you really wanna stop me, you're gonna have to give it your all!" *"I'm gonna prove right here and now why we're the supreme species!" *"Congratulations! We will rule here as well." *"C'mon... I'll twist you up into sharkbait!" *"Looks like I'd better keep you covered." *"Fishmen are the lords of all creation! What can an inferior human do against us?" *"This will be our territory from this day on!" *"You... You're an inferior race...!!!" *"Such violence... Those who anger me don't live to tell the tale." *"Great job! Keep it up!" *"You... You somehow managed to do them in." *"Oh, aren't you amazing...?! Your powers seem special somehow!" *"I'll do the protectin' here." *"Feel the “wrath” of the fishmen...!!!" *"Impossible... For me to fold against an inferior race...!" Category:Quotes